AZ
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: ALFA DAN OMEGA, YANG PERTAMA DAN YANG TERAKHIR, YANG TERAWAL DAN YANG TERKEMUDIAN. Dia yang dulu terlahir dan membangun, akan terlahir kembali untuk mengakhiri dan memperbaiki apa yang rusak dari awal. Sejarah yang terus berputar mengiringi langkah kaki anak-anak manusia. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**A...Z**

**Discleimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumarry: ALFA DAN OMEGA, YANG PERTAMA DAN YANG TERAKHIR, YANG TERAWAL DAN YANG TERKEMUDIAN. Dia yang dulu terlahir dan membangun, akan terlahir kembali untuk mengakhiri dan memperbaiki apa yang rusak dari awal.**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Rated: T**

**A/N: GAJE, MISSTYPO, PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH.**

**Prolog**

**。。。。。**

Pada pertengahan tahun 105 Sebelum Masehi ada sebuah kerajaan besar yang di pimpin oleh Raja yang bernama Rikudou Sennin, beliau memiliki 3 orang anak laki-laki yang masing-masing memiliki kemapuan istimewa. Si Sulung dapat melihat dalam gelap, sehingga keturunannya di percaya sebagai panglima perang dan pasukan yang bertugas melindungi Raja. Anak kedua memiliki kemampuan untuk dapat melihat pergerakan tak kasat mata, sehingga dia dan keturunannya di percaya bertugas sebagai dewan keagamaan yang di tugaskan melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang menggunakan ilmu hitam. Si bungsu memiliki kemampuan untuk dapat menghipnotis, bahkan sampai membunuh hanya dari tatapan matanya saja. Ketiga anak ini tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran, apa lagi adu fisik. Sampai suatu hari Si Sulung yang paling di banggakan sang Ayah karena kekuatannya dalam medan pertempuran meminta tahta sang Ayah, padahal belum tiba waktu sang Ayah meninggal dunia.

Si Bungsu yang tidak terima akhirnya mengadukan semua perbuatan yang telah di lakukan Si Sulung kepada Ayahnya, Si Bungsu memberitahukan pada Ayahnya bahwa Si Sulung banyak meminta gadis untuk di jadikan istri maupun simpanannya dengan alasan ingin di jadikan dayang istana. Sang Ayah yang geram saat mengetahui kenyataan tersebut mengambil tindakan dengan mengusir Si Sulung dari istana, dan tidak memberkan kesempatan pada keturunannya untuk menempati posisi yang lebih tinggi dari penjaga dan prajurit perang. Si Sulung yang dendam terhadap Si Bungsu bersumpah dia dan keturunannya akan menghabisi keturunan dari Si Bungsu yang telah berani membongkar semua kebusukannya di depan Ayah mereka.

Sejak kejadian itu hanya ada 2 keturunan yang mendiami istana keturunan dari Anak kedua dan keturunan dari Si Bungsu, beberapa tahun sejak kejadian itu Ayah mereka Rikudou Sennin meninggal dan mempercayakan kepemimpinan di atas pimpinan Anaknya yang kedua.

Si Bungsu yang tidak terima akhirnya mengadukan semua perbuatan yang telah di lakukan Si Sulung Anak kedua yang merasa tidak layak menolaknya dan memilih tinggal di pegunungan dekat perbatasan, dan menyerahkannya pada Si Bungsu. Si Bungsu akhirnya menerima amanat dari Ayahandanya sekaligus amanat dari kakaknya. Di bawah pimpinan Si Bungsu Kerajaan itu banyak mengalami perkembangan, baik dari segi ekonomi maupun politik. Kehidupan di sana benar-benar stabil dan kodusif.

Si Sulung yang mendengar kabar bahwa sang Ayah sudah meninggal merencanakan kudeta untuk menghancurkan kepemimpinan Si Bungsu, anak kedua yang merasakan niat jahat kakaknya ini segera mengirimkan surat pada Si Bungsu untuk membawa putranya yang tak lama akan lahir ke tempat anak kedua tinggal tanpa menyertai alasan mengapa dia melakukannya.

Si Bungsu yang tidak merasa keberatan dengan permintaan sang kakak menurutinya, tepat kelahiran putranya dia mengantarkannya ke pegunungan dekat perbatasan di mana kakaknya tinggal.

Anak kedua yang merasa tidak layak menolaknya dan memilih tinggal di pegunungan dekat perbatasan, dan menyerahkannya pada Si Bungsu. Si Bungsu akhirnya menerima amanat dari Ayahandanya sekaligus amanat dari kakaknya. Di bawah pimpinan Si Bungsu Kerajaan itu banyak mengalami perkembangan, baik dari segi ekonomi maupun politik. Kehidupan di sana benar-benar stabil dan kodusif.

Si Sulung yang mendengar kabar bahwa sang Ayah sudah meninggal merencanakan kudeta untuk menghancurkan kepemimpinan Si Bungsu, anak kedua yang merasakan niat jahat kakaknya ini segera mengirimkan surat pada Si Bungsu untuk membawa putranya yang tak lama akan lahir ke tempat anak kedua tinggal tanpa menyertai alasan mengapa dia melakukannya.

Si Bungsu yang tidak merasa keberatan dengan permintaan sang kakak menurutinya, tepat kelahiran putranya dia mengantarkannya ke pegunungan dekat perbatasan di mana kakaknya tinggal.

Di perjalanan pulang Si Bungsu di hadang oleh pasukan Si Sulung, sehingga pertarungan pun tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Si Sulung yang terkenal akan keahlian bertarungnya mengalahkan Si Bungsu dengan mudahnya, dan dia datang ke istana dan memimpin kerajaan itu dengan cara yang kurang baik dan menyebabkan terjadinya perpecahan terhadap kerajaan itu.

Kerajaan besar tadi terbagi menjadi lima kerajaan besar dan beberapa kerajaan kecil, di antaranya Kerajaan Api, Tanah, Air, Angin, dan Petir. Seiring berjalannya waktu kerajaan tadi berubah menjadi Negara dengan mempertahankan nama yang sama. Tiga keturunan dari Raja Besar Rikudou Sennin banyak tersebar di beberapa Negara, dan dominan berada di Negara Api yang merupakan pusat dari Kerajaan Besar Rikudou Sennin sebelum terpecah. Tepatnya di Konoha.

Sejarah akan terus berlanjut dan berputar, semakin banyak kejadian yang terjadi semakin banyak pula kenangan tertinggal. Dan semakin lama waktu berganti, semakin lama pula waktu yang terpakai oleh para generasi untuk dapat memahami masa lalu yang lama terkubur. Begitu pun kenangan dan Sejarah akan Kerajaan kuno, yang sewaktu-waktu akan kembali terulang. Dan sebelum sejarah suram itu terulang, harus ada penyelesaian di antara pihak terkait. Dan siapa orang yang di maksud?

ALFA DAN OMEGA, YANG PERTAMA DAN YANG TERAKHIR, YANG TERAWAL DAN YANG TERKEMUDIAN. Dia yang dulu terlahir dan membangun, akan terlahir kembali untuk mengakhiri dan memperbaiki apa yang rusak dari awal.

**To**  
**Be**  
**Continue**

**Ok ga banyak basa-basi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review.**

**Maaf jika chapter 1 nya singkat, chapter ini hanya di khususkan untuk prolog saja. jadi Memang di sengaja singkat.**

**Salam,**  
**Yasuna Katakushi.**


	2. Awan

Di sebuah prefektur modern di Jepang terlihat lalu lalang kehidupan khas negara maju, ya. Jepang memang termasuk ke dalam negara maju yang di segani di dunia, salah satu negara yang terlibat menjadi salah satu tokoh utama perang dunia kedua. Beberapa dari antara orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan ada yang mengenakan seragam khas sekolah-sekolah elit di Jepang, sebuah sekolah yang terletak di prefektur Konoha yang berbatasan langsug dengan prefektur Ame. Sebuah prefektur yang memiliki tingkat keamanan tinggi, bagaimana tidak? Hanya mereka yang tergolong dalam golong jetsetlah yang dapat masuk ke prefektur ini, Konoha merupakan sebuah prefektur yang menyembunyikan banyak informasi tentang Jepang. Baik kekuatan Jepang, maupun kelemahan Jepang.

Dari antara sekian ribu orang yang berjalan kaki di pusat Konoha, ada seorang remaja bersurai blonde yang tengah berjalan. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat, matanya setengah terbuka tidak terlalu peduli terhadap apa yang ada di depannya. Padahal dia memiliki mata yang begitu indah, blue sky. Warna mata yang secerah langit Konoha hari itu, tapi hati ini langit yang ada di matanya tidak menampakkan sinarnya sama sekali. Terlihat jelas dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dengan setelan celana putih panjang. Caranya berpakaian tidak rapih sama sekali, lebih terkesan bahwa dia adalah berandalan ketimbang seorang pelajar.

Kalau di lihat-lihat, pria ini mengenaka sebuah lambang di sebelah kiri kemejanya. Lambang Konoha High School! Sebuah sekolah yang terkenal akan keunggulan peserta didiknya, serta tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi untuk dapat maauk di sekolah ini. Tigkat kedisiplinannya juga tinggi, tapi kenapa orang ini dengan santainya berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan pakaian yang berantakkan begini? Ah, mungkin saja dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang sehingga pihak swkolah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin?

Langkahnya terhenti kala melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam yang senada dengannya, pakaiannya jauh lebih rapih ktimbang yang di kenakan oleh pria blonde ini.

"Teme!" Astaga?! Panggilan macam apa itu? Pagi hari dia menyapa dengan sebutan yang kurang bagus. Benar-benar orang ini.

"Hn, ada apa Dobe?" Dan orang yang di panggil Teme tadi meladeni, dengan menjawab 'Dobe'? Biarkanlah mereka saling berbincang.

"Mana Sakura?" Tanya pria blonde ini sambil berjalan mendekati pria berambut raven ini. Cahaya kehidupan mulai terlihat di pupil matanya.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Panggil suara gadi dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut mirip gulali, ah mungkin dia gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi?

"Sakura?/Hn." Jawab pria yang bernama Sasuke dan Naruto.

Pria berambut raven ya g di ketahui bernama Sasuke ini merupakan kekasih dari gadis musim semi ini, dia adalah anak dari kepala polisi Konoha sedangkan pria berambut blonde ini bernama Naruto. Dia adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze, gubernur dari prefektur Konoha. Dan anak dari perancang busana go internasional, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Ayo berangkat, 20 menit lagi bel masuk!" Ujar Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sakura sendiri adalah anak dari seoran pengusaha resto seafood yang terkenal di Konoha, bahkan dengar-dengar resto keluarga ini merupakan resto termahal di Jepang. Juga berkualitas bintang tujuh * saking hebatnya buka lagi lima tapi tujuh!*

Kini ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka, tanpa mereka sadari sejarah buruk yang pernah tercatat di masalalu turut mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Apa mungkin mereka generasi dari tiga keturunan bintang? Keturunan bintang merupakan keturunan dari anak cucu Rikudou Sennin raja dari masa lampau.

Sepasang mata lavender berjalan mengiringi di belakang mereka, seakan menjadi perisai pelindung bagi ketiganya.

"Dia belum bangkit? Kenapa begini, padahal waktunya sudah hampir tiba?" Ujar sang gadis, mata lavendernya terus menatap ketiganya. Tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tidak juga terlalu dekat.

"Dia akan bangkit tidak lama lagi." Sahut pria dengan mata yang sama di sebelahnya.

Keduanya mengikuti Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke hingga sampai di sekolah. Mata mereka sama, lavender muda. Malahan nyaris putih tak berwarna. Mungkin bisa di sebut berwarna abu-abu?

Gadis di sebelahnya tersipu kala menatap Naruto yang tengah tertawa lepas di depannya, serasa bahagia bersama diri Naruto.

"Dia akan tetap menjadi milikmu." Ujar pria yang di ketahui bernama Hyuuga Neji ini. Matanya kini menatap Sasuke tidak suka.

"Eh, be-benarkah? Tapi, bukankah itu tidak akan terjadi sampai tugas yang di berikan selesai?" Tanya sang gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini.

"Kau mau buktinya?" Nanti kau lihat saja nanti!" Ujar Neji dan berjalan mendahului Hinata.

'Memang, tapi jika tugas ini gagal. Maka aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, dan itu artinya akan ada lebih banyak kebencian lagi di dalam dunia. Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak boleh egois, aku tidak boleh mendahulukan kepentinganku. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu, keluargaku. Dan kedamaian dunia.

Tapi, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Selama apa? Keturunan yang maksud oleh ramalan saat itu sekarang sudah terlahir, tapi apa ramalan itu akan selesai begitu saja tanpa hambatan? Semoga saja.' Hinata hanya dapat melamun ria di kala di sudah tidak lagi terlibat pembicaraan dengan Neji.

Sejarah kelam yang dulu pernah tercatat, mungkin akan di perbaiki di masa kini. Di perbaikki oleh mereka yang memiliki peran penting dalam sebuah kedudukkan di masa lalu, entah mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari Si Sulung maupun keturunannya, renkarnasi dari Anak Kedua maupun keturunannya, atau reinkarnasi dari Si Bungsu maupun keturunannya. Siapapun mereka, merekalah yang akan datang kembali untuk meluruskan apa yang salah di masa lalu. Masa yang di ramalkan mungkin sudah hampir tiba, dan siapapun mereka baika manusia, maupun hewan, maupun tumbuhan harus bersedia masuk dalam ruang ligkup masa lalu yang rumit. Yang bahkan 100 generasi tidak dapat menyelesaikannya.

Mungkin kita baru tau bahwa perang terbesar yang pernah ada adalah perang dunia kedua yang di prakarsai olwh blok sekutu dan Jepang, tapi kali ini akan terlahir yang lebih dari pada itu. Jika memang masa lalu harus kembali terulang kembali maka mereka yang tidak termasuk kedalamnya mau tidak mau, akan menjadi korban sebagai bayarannya.

**To**  
**Be**  
**Continued**

Hah, Suna udah nyelesain chapter pertama, di sini mungkin para Readers ydah mulai ngebayangin siapa yang di maksud Si Sulung, Anak Kedua, maupun Si Bungsu yang Suna tulis di prolog sebelumnya.

Jika ada penulisan yang kurang tepat mengenai PD 2, Suna mohon maaf. Suna udah lupa tentang detailnya bagaimana.

Di akhir kata, Suna kembali mengingatkan para Readers untuk tidak lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa Review di kolom Review yang sudah tersedia.


	3. Bergerak

**A...Z**

**Discleimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumarry: ALFA DAN OMEGA, YANG PERTAMA DAN YANG TERAKHIR, YANG TERAWAL DAN YANG TERKEMUDIAN. Dia yang dulu terlahir dan membangun, akan terlahir kembali untuk mengakhiri dan memperbaiki apa yang rusak dari awal.**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Rated: T**

**A/N: GAJE, MISSTYPO, PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH.**

**Awan.**

"Apa kita sudah bisa memulainya sekarang?" Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki luka bakar di sekitar wajah bagian kanannya. Obito Uchiha nama pria ini.

"Belum, tunggu sampai Hyuuga mulai memperketat penjagaan." Jawab pria dewasa berambut panjang. Madara Uchiha, ayah dari Obito Uchiha.

"Bukankah kalau kita menunggu Hyuuga bergerak, itu artinya kita memberi kesempatan pada keturunan Uzumaki?" Sanggah sang anak.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, seberapa lama kakak beradik itu dapat bertahan." Ujar Madara di sertai seringai mengerikan sebagai pelengkap.

Madara memejamkan matanya, mengatur napasnya, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Tapi siapa tau di balik wajah tenangnya ada sejuta misteri buruk yang di sembunyikannya di dalam kegelapan.

Matanya terbuka onyx kelam yang tadi sempat ada berubah warna menjadi merah, ada tiga tamoe yang mengitari pupil hitam di tengahnya. Seringainya kembali mengembang, dan aura gelap yang melingkupinya semakin besar dan mungkin tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku juga sudah bosan menunggu." Ujarnya dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Obito di ruangan yang memiliki penerangan sedikit ini.

"Itu hak kita, dan kita akan mengambilnya kembali!" Ujar Obito yang setuju dengan kalimat terakhir ayahnya.

_Si Sulung yang dulu hanya mampu melihat di dalam gelap sekarang sudah mampu melakukkan yang lebih dari itu, kebencian yang selama ini mereka pendam mengubah daya tahan tubuh mereka sehingga kekuatan fisik mereka pun ikut meningkat._

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto tiba 10 menit sebelum bel. Mungkin ini akan masuk dalam catatan rekor mereka, mereka sudah terbiasa datang 10 menit sesudah bel. Dan sekarang datang 10 menit sebelum bel, ini hal yang langka dan harus di abadikan.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto merupakan teman sejawat yang selalu bersama kemanapun mereka berada. Ya, walaupun Naruto harus menjadi obat nyamuk akibat adegan-adegan yang lebih di dominasi oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hei, kudengar hari ini ada anak baru yang akan masuk sekolah ini?"

"Siapa?"

"Aku juga kurang atau, tapi dari berita yang ku dengar. Di merupakan salah satu keturunan bangsawan kerajaan."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar ada kerajaan yang masih berdiri di Jepang saat ini?"

Yah, begitulah awal kegiatan para siswi di sekolah ini selain mengejar Naruto begosip menempati urutan kedua. Mau bagaimana lagi, mana mungkin mereka mengejar-ngejar Sasuke yang sudah di miliki oleh Sakura. Mereka tidak mau mempunyai nasib yang naas akibat berani mengusik hubungan percintaan keduanya.

'Anak baru ya, ku harap aku bisa menjadi temannya. Dari pada aku harus menjadi obat nyamuk Si Teme ini terus.' Haha, ternyata anak gubernurpun ikut memikirkan anak baru yang akan menjadi warga Konoha High School ini ternyata. Ah, tidak ada yang tau pasti siapa dia, dari mana dia berasal, dan apa jenis kelaminnya. Hanya Kami-sama yang tau. Dan semua orang selalu barharap jawaban merekalah yang tepat.

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo melangkah masuk, dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan setelan rok pendek berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan jas almamater yang menutupi punggungnya, mata sewarna dengan warna rembulan di kala bulan purnama menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya.

Jika di lihat dari pakaian yang dia kenakkan dia merupakan salah satu siswi di Konoha High School, tapi kenapa dia baru tiba setelah 15 menit bel masuk berbunyi? Dengan langkah yang santai pula? Seakan tidak bersalah.

Dia melangkah menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, di dalam ruangan itu di sudah di tunggu oleh seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam tak beraturan di hidungnya ada sebuah kain yang menyerupai perban. Dia tersenyum ramah pada gadis indigo di depannya.

"Go-gomen, Kotetsu-san. Aku akan masuk mana?" Tanya sang gadis pada si pria tadi -Kotetsu-

"Ah, soal itu... kau akan masuk di kelas hmmp... Ah! Kelas XII-2. Jika kau sudah masuk kelas itu nanti, temui Namikaze Naruto. Dia yang menjadi ketua murid di kelas itu." Ujar Kotetsu setelah melihat daftar nama siswa yang ada di papan jalan yang dia bawa.

"Ah, terimakasih! Aku permisi." Ujar sang gadis -Hinata- berlalu pergi tanpa berbicara apapun pada sang kepala sekolah.

"Siapa anak itu?" Tanya seorang perempuan dewasa yang tengah menatap gedung belakang sekolah melalui jendela yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Ah dia, dia itu anak dari pengusaha batu bara yang ada di kepulauan Hokkaido bagian utara. Ku dengar juga dia merupakan salah satu dari keturunan istimewa yang ada di Jepang." Ujar Kotetsu sambil menatap daftar nama murid yang ada padanya.

"Keturunan istimewa rupanya, mereka masih ada rupanya. Ku kira hanya legenda." Wanita ini hanya dapat terkekeh menyadari siapa murid didik baru yang masuk di yayasan miliknya.

"Ku dengar juga keturunan istimewa itu hanya tersisa 2 golongan, yang pertama dan yang kedua. Mereka dari keturunan ketiga tidak dapat mewariskan kehebatan mereka pada keturunannya dan lama-lama mereka musnah." Kini Kotetsu menatap sang kepala sekolah -Tsunade- dengan tatapan yang kurang dapa di pahami.

"Tidak!"

"Mereka masih lengkap! Dan zaman kita adalah saksinya." Ujar Tsunade meninju jendela yang ada di depannya hingga retak. Untung saja jendela itu tidak pecah.

"Mereka ada di sini, baik sang Raja maupun Putra Mahkota, ataupun Si Misterius. Mereka semua berkumpul di sini. Dan waktunya tidak lama lagi." Ujar Tsunade melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

_'Sejarah adalah satu, namun sang pelakulah yang berbeda. Baik atau buruk, semuanya sudah tercatat dari awal, dan semuanya akan kembali terulang. Sampai sejarah itu berhenti bergerak,'_

* * *

"DIAM!" Ujar Naruto di depan kelas seraya menenangkan anggotanya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang Anko-sensei tidak bisa hadir kalian jadi bisa ribut seenakknya, tidak boleh!" Ujarnya terengah-engah setelah berteriak di depan kelas.

**SREEKKKK!**

Sosok gadis bersurai indigo muncul dari balik pintu geser ruang kelas XII-2, kulitnya bak porselen dan rembun menjadi penghias netranya. Naruto yang sibuk berteriak demi menenangkan seisi jelasnya sekarang hanya mampu bengong si tempatnya, bagaimana tidak. Saat gadis ini masuk tanpa di beri aba-aba seisi kelas langsung terdiam, termasuk ketua kelas yang masih bingung. Siapa orang ini datang seenaknya di kelas ini? Guru, tapi kalau di lihat lagi. Dia murid. Baru, apa mungkin?

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Naruto tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk berdiri tepat di samping Naruto, dan menyapa seisi kelas dengan senyuman hangat miliknya.

"Ohayou, minna-san. Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata." Ujarnya tersenyum lalu membungkuk tanda penghormatan pada teman-teman barunya.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ujarnya lagi setelah bangun dari posisi bungkuknya tadi.

"Dia manis ya?"

"Dia cantik!"

"Apa dia masih single?"

Terdengar beragam pertanyaan aneh dari beberapa teman-teman barunya.

"Ah, oke! Kau akan duduk dengan,,,"

"Kotetsu-sensei bilang aku akan duduk bersamamu?" Ujar Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto.

Naruto tampak berpikir, dia kan duduk dengan Kiba sekarang. Mana mungkin dia menyuruh Kiba pindah ke tempat lain?

"Yasudah, jika Kotetsu-sensei yang menyuruh. Aku akan duduk bersama dengan Shikamaru, lagi pula aku sudah bosan duduk denganmu." Ujar Kiba langsung bangun dan membawa tasnya menuju ke tempat Shikamaru duduk -lebih tepatnya tidur-

"Ya, kau akan duduk denganku." Ujar Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya. Di ikuti Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya.

_'Jika dia sudah berhenti, hal seindah apapun yang pernah kau rasakan akan lenyap bersamanya. Tapi berharaplah!'_

**To**  
**Be**  
**Continued**

Tak ku sangka sudah sampai chapter 2, di sini masih belum berasa ya? Padahal ada something yang aku rencanakan pada fic ini. Entah hasilnya bagaimana? Aku ga tau, tapi Suna berharap fic ini di sukai oleh kalian.

Yak! Inilah babak terakhir dalam membaca sebuah fic, sesi review. Silahkan isi kolom kosong yang ada di bagian bawah cerita dengan unek-unek kalian pada fic ini. Mohon gunakan bahasa yang baik juga sopan.


	4. Cinta dan cerita

**A...Z**

**Discleimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumarry: ALFA DAN OMEGA, YANG PERTAMA DAN YANG TERAKHIR, YANG TERAWAL DAN YANG TERKEMUDIAN. Dia yang dulu terlahir dan membangun, akan terlahir kembali untuk mengakhiri dan memperbaiki apa yang rusak dari awal.**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Rated: T**

**A/N: GAJE, MISSTYPO, PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH.**

**Cinta dan cerita.**

_**'Jika harapan tak terkabul, maka berdoalah! Jika itu juga tak mungkin, maka berusahalah! Karena tidak ada hal yang nyata kecuali dengan berusaha.'**_

Sudah 1 minggu sejak Hinata masuk kedalam kelas XII-2 dia juga semakin akrab dengan Naruto, juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke walaupun mereka tidak satu kelas. Satu minggu berjalan keempatnya bisa di bilang sebagai sahabat sekarang, berangkat selalu bersama, pulang bersama, istirahat bersama, dan banyak hal yang mereka lakukan bersama.

_**'Jika hanya dekat aku tidak mau, jika hanya menyentuh aku juga tudak mau, memiliki? Aku tetap tidak mau! Yang aku inginkan adalah bersatu dengannya, tapi ini mengikatku!'**_

Hinata yang terkesan menjadi kekasih dari Naruto dan Sakura yang terkesan adalah kekasih Sasuke, cocok memang. Tapi apa hal itu dapat terjadi jika mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain? Ku rasa tidak semudah itu.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin. Mereka sedang bersenda gurau. Tawa lepas terdengar dari sela-sela percakapan mereka. Bahagia, ya tentu! Tapi masih ada yang kurang.

"Gomen aku terlambat, tadi ada ulangan dadakan di kelasku. Jadi mau tidak mau aku datang terlambat." Ujar Hinata sambil berlari mendekati meja tempat ketiga sabahatnya berkumpul.

"Bukannya kau sekelas dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke, benar. Mereka sekelas, tapi kenapa Naruto berhasil keluar lebih dahulu?

"Tadi ada rapat ketua murid, jadi aku nengikutu ulangan susulan nanti. Sepulang sekolah." Ujar Naruto mengambil segelas softdrink lalu memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata. Wajahnya amat manis saat inu dengan di bubuhi rona merah tipis yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit porselennya.

'_**Aku akan memutuskan apa yang selama ini mengikat kami, dan akan ku buang jauh-jauh benda itu!'**_

Sasuke terpejam, matanya terlihat mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Warna matanya yang semula putih kini bercampur dengan warna kemerahan.

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang sakit mata?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat gelagat tidak nyaman dari arah Sasuke.

"Entah, seperti ada yang masuk ke dalam mataku. Rasanya panas, tapi tidak mugkin kalau itu debu." Sasuke terus mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Berharap rasa perihnya akan berkurang.

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa ke dokter ya,Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura mengingatkan 'sahabatnya'

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar nasehat dari Sakura, sebagai teman yang baik bukankah kita hatus menjadi pendengar yang baik pula? Pembicara yang baik belum tentu dapat menjadi teman yang baik, kapanpun dia dapat membongkar rahasia terdalam kita sekalipun.

_**'Tak lama lagi, aku harus bertindak. Dia sudah berani?!'**_

Berhubung sudah pergantian jam selanjutnya maka Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang berbeda kelas berjalan sendiri-sendiri menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

_**'Tidak bersatu'**_

Hinata menatap kepergian Sasuke, tangannya masih memegangi matanya yang tadi sempat memerah. Hinata memicingkan matanya, ingin melihat lebih jelas keadaan mata Sasuke sekarang. Tetap sama, memerah seperti tadi.

_**'Tak 'kan ku biarkan dia yang memulainya. Aku akan melindunginya, dia yang terakhir. Hanya tinggal dia, aku ingin memilikinya. Walau itu mustahil.'**_

Hinata kembali melangkah di belakang Naruto, Sakura mungkin sudah sampai di kelasnya begitupun dengan Sasuke. Tinggal dia dan Narutolah yang belum tiba di kelas. Mengingat posisi kelas mereka yang agak terletak di sudut sekolah.

Ametysht Hinata menatap Naruto seakan ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ada di kepala Hyuuga satu ini. Rasa ingin tau yang tidak bisa di luangkan melalui pertanyaan, tapi harus melalui pernyataan.

_'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.'_ Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Hei Hinata! Kenapa kau menggeleng-geleng seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto tak sedikit pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Hinata hanya mengelak dan menggelengkan kepala terhadap pertanyaan ruto mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hinata. Matanya tetap mandang ke depan. Tak menoleh pada lawan bicaranya sedikit pun.

"Aku jadi kepikiran," Ujar Naruto, keningnya berkerut.

Hinata yang 15 senti lebih pendek dari Naruto menengadah, agar dapat melihat mata pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Kepikiran apanya?" Tanya Hinata ikut bingung dengan kalimat Naruto.

"Tentang Legenda Tiga Keturunan Istimewa. Apa mereka benar-benar ada? Jika ada di mana mereka tinggal?" Tanya Naruto kini sapphirenya menatap ametyst Hinata serius.

Hinata tergelak, apa-apaan ini? Masyarakat Jepang modern sudah jarang yang tau tentang legenda itu, bahkan bukti peradabannya saja di temukan sekitar 1500 tahunan yang lalu. Itu pun bukti arkeologi termuda. Dan selebihnya berusia lebih dari 2000 tahunan, karena para ilmuan meyakini. Kerajaan itu hanya berjaya sekitar 500 tahunan, dan kerajaan itu terpecah dan lambat laun hancur karena peperangan.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata tergugup.

"Aku hanya bingung saja, seluruh keturunanku punya kemampuan misterius." Tatapan mata Naruto serius tapi sedikit banyak tatapan itu menggambarkan rasa penasarannya.

"Kemampuan apa?" Hinata pun mulai terpancing dengan kalimat Naruto. Ikut-ikutan ingin tau.

"Aku, dan keluargaku bisa menggerakkan barang hanya dengan menatapnya!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat namun berbisik, Hinata tau pasti. Naruto tidak ingin kemampuannya di ketahui oleh sembarangan orang, oleh karena itu dia berbicara dengan berbisik.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Ayahku pernah bilang, jarang orang yang mempunyai kemampuan sepertiku. Bahkan ada yang bilang, bahwa aku adalah salah satu keturunan dari Si Bungsu." Terang Naruto lagi.

_**'Matanya biru, bukan ungu! Itu belum pasti, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Dia ada di sini!'**_

"Tapi setauku Si Bungsu memiliki Kornea mata berwana ungu, dengan pupil hitam kelam. Tapi Naruto kornea matanya biru, bukan ungu. Jadi itu belum tentu." Ujar Hinata berjalan melangkah mendahului Naruto.

"Heh, yasudah! Susah memang bicara pada orang yang lebih tua!" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

_**'Tapi nanti kau akan percaya Hinata, matamu buktinya.'**_ Sambung Naruto dalam hati.

Ada tiga rasi bintang langka yang muncul 3 tahun sekali di pulau Hokkaido. Bentuknya melengkung, menyerupai sebuah kipas lipat yang dilebarkan 90 derajat. Empat tahun setelahnya, akan muncul rasi bintang baru. Bentuknya seperti api, tapi membentuk lengkungan menyerupai bola di bagian bawahnya. Enam tahun setelahnya, akan muncul rasi bintang yang berbentuk lingkaran spiral 2 putaran. Di bagian luar spiral itu ada empat garis yang tarbentuk di tiap-tiap 90 derajar di spiral itu. Dua tahun setelah itu ketiga spriral itu muncul bersamaan, namun spriral berbentuk seperempat lingkaran itu memiliki cahaya yang paling redup. Yang berbentuk api ada di sebelah kanan rasi bintang berbentuk kipas. Di atasnya rasi berbentuk spiral dengan cahaya yang paling terang dari ketiganya.

Oleh karenanya, orang-orang percaya. Di tahun rasi bintang itu muncul terpisah, di waktu yang sama kelahiran dari anak-anak Rikudou Sennin. Dan di saat ketiganya muncul bersamaan, maka akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi di Jepang. Tapi jika pada saat cahaya rasi bintang yang berbentuk seperempat kipas itu amat redup hingga harus di lihat dengan teleskop, maka hanya akan ada goncangan ringan terhadap Jepang. Bukan masalah serius, begitupun sebaliknya. Jika rasi itu yang paling terang, maka rakyat Jepang akan merasa was-was dengan keadaan. Karena masalah yang timbul berhubungan juga dengan kehidupan mereka ke depannya.

Total tenggang waktunya adalah 15 tahun untuk rasi itu dapat bertemu secara bersamaan, dan akan ada jeda waktu 5 tahun ketiganya tidak akan muncul. Setelah waktu 3 tahun itu habis, maka rasi bintang berbentuk kipas akan muncul kembali. Begitu seterusnya.

_**'Mereka tau itu, tapi mereka tidak mengerti dan tidak sadar. Jika mereka sadar, semuanya terlambat. Tidak ada yang dapat mereka perbuat, semuanya sia-sia'**_

**To...**

**Be..**

**Continued.**


	5. Darah dan Keturunan

**A...Z**

**Discleimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumarry: ALFA DAN OMEGA, YANG PERTAMA DAN YANG TERAKHIR, YANG TERAWAL DAN YANG TERKEMUDIAN. Dia yang dulu terlahir dan membangun, akan terlahir kembali untuk mengakhiri dan memperbaiki apa yang rusak dari awal.**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Rated: T**

**A/N: GAJE, MISSTYPO, PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH.**

**A/N: chapter ini mungkin yang terpendek chapter ini sedikit akan diaog, itu cuma sekedar pemeberitahuan saja jika mau melanjutkan membaca silahkan. tidak di larang, jika tidak suka bisa langsung tekan tombol back.**

**Darah**

Klan Uchiha terkenal akan ketangkasan dan kekuatan baik segi fisik, mau pun dari segi kepintaran. Hingga kebanyakkan dari mereka bergelut di dunia militer, dengan alasan bela Negara.

Klan Hyuuga terkenal akan kelihainyannya menyelidiki sesuatu. Hingga negara mempercayainya sebagai mata-mata spesial Jepang. Dan tidak ada yang tau akan hal itu.

Klan Uzumaki merupakan klan yang paling misterius, mereka yang pertama menemukan banyak hal pada zaman dulu. Tapi keberadaannya sekarang jarang di ketahui, ada pendapat klan ini tidak mempunyai keturunan laki-laki setelah masa kejayaan mereka. Sekalipun ada jumlahnya sedikit.

Klan Namikaze, klan yang berisikan orang-orang jenius dan istimewa. IQ di atas rata-rata, daya ingat yang luar biasa, dan ciri khas klan ini adalah seluruh klan yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah dan mata biru ba' lautan lepas.

Klan Nara, yang memiliki kejeniusan tak kalah dengan klan Namikaze. Klan Nara amat tenang dalam mengambil keputusan, tak heran keputusan yang di ambilnya jarang meleset. Bahkan tidak pernah!

Ada banyak klan yang tersebar di Jepang. Tapi, hanya kelima klan itulah yang paling istimewa dari klan yang ada dan tinggal di Jepang.

_**'Dan dia ada di salah satu di antara ke tiganya!'**_

Masyarakat Jepang meyakini, ketiga dari kelima klan itu. Merupakan klan bintang. Klan yang amat istimewa! Tapi sayang, tidak ada yang tau klan mana yang masuk dalam keturunan Klan Bintang itu.

* * *

Aku duduk di bangku-ku sekarang. Menatap guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran hari ini. Membosankan memang, jika kau bisa pintar dalam waktu 2 hari. Untuk apa belajar. Toh itu sama saja membuang-buang waktu!

Aku memejamkan mataku. Biar begitu, semuanya tetap terlihat jelas. Aku memang istimewa. Dan tidak ada satu orang temanku yang tau akan hal ini. Kecuali Hinata yang tau bahwa aku dapat menggerakkan benda hanya dengan menatapnya. Tapi dia juga memiliki apa yang istimewa, sama sepertiku! Mata kami berbeda dari manusia manapun.

Aku terlahir dari 2 klan istimewa kebanggaan yang tinggal di Jepang. Ayahku berasal dari klan yang diyakini klan jenius yang di miliki Jepang terutama Prefektur Konoha. Sedangkan Ibuku berasal dari klan yang amat langka, bahkan jarang di temui.

Aku mewarisi klan Ayahku juga klan Ibuku. Fisik dan cara berpikirku sama dengan Ayahku, yang merupakkan orang nomor satu di prefektur Konoha. Sedangkan aku mewarisi kemampuan-kemampuan istimewa kepunyaan Ibuku. Mataku berwarna biru safir, sama seperti Ayahku. Tapi jika sewaktu-waktu aku mau mengeluarkan kemampuanku secara total, maka manik senada dengan lautan ini akan berubah warna menjadi ungu. Atau bahkan kelabu. Dengan pupil berwarna biru gelap atau mungkin sekilas terlihat seperti hitam kelam.

Aku terlahir dari salah satu Klan Bintang. Yakni klan warisan ibuku. Klan Uzumaki. Klan yang di yakini merupakan anak Bungsu Rikudou Sennin yang dapat membunuh sesprang hanya melalui tatapan matanya. Sedagkan Klan Ayahku, Klan Namikaze merupakan Klan yang juga terlahir dari dua keturunan Bintang yang menikah. Yakni Hyuuga dan Uzumaki. Kejadian itu memang sudah lama sekali. Dan lagi, hanya laki-laki dari Klan Namikaze sajalah yang di percaya oleh Leluhur Klan Uzumaki untuk melindungi anak mereka. Lambat laun seiring kebersamaan mereka rasa cinta mulai tumbuh dan merekapun menikah, pihak leluhur Klan Uzumaki pun yakin kalau Klan Namikaze tidak akan melakukan tindakkan yang aneh terhadap Klan Uzumaki. Jadi mereka merestui hal itu.

Di masa kini, ke-tiga Klan Bintang sudah tidak di ketahui lagi keberadaannya. Ayahku bilang jarang di antara mereka yang tau siapa Tiga keturunan istimewa ini. Dan dia juga bilang, suatu saat nanti akan ada perang besar antara katiga Keturunan Bintang. Dan semua orang akan tau siapa klan Bintang itu, tapi saat perang usai semua orang yang tau akan mereka yang 'Istimewa' itu akan mati! Entah di sebabkan oleh wabah atau kecelakaan. Untuk menghilangkan efek negatif seperti itu. Ibuku bilang ketiga Klan Bintang ini harus berdamai. Dan itu adalah tugasku, selaku Pewaris Klan Uzumaki.

Tapi siapa ketiga Klan yang di maksud. Aku sudah tau 2 klan yang akan ikut bertarung. Klan Hyuuga dan Uzumaki. Tapi, mana satu klan intinya lagi? Klan yang melambangkan kebencian? Ayah bilang aku kenal salah satu dari antara mereka? Tapi siapa?! Kenapa tidak langsung jujur saja bilang siapa orangnya?!

Walau dengan mata ini sekalipun aku tidak bisa melihat siapa klan Bintang yang tersisa itu. Jika Hinata yang berasal dari Klan bisa melihatnya, di sekitarnya ada perisai biru tipis yang melindunginya. Benar-benar Klan pecinta Damai. Tidak mau melukai dan memilih melindungi.

Klan yang menjadi lambang kebencian? Apa?

_**-SSSSSRRRRRRR-**_

Angin rupanya, kupikir apa? Tapi berbeda. Dia berasal dari dalam kelas? Bukan dari arah jendela? Dia siapa? Dia, dia yang membuat angin berhembus? Dia, orang itu siapa? Ada di mana dia? Hinata? Tidak mungkin?! Apa lagi aku?

"Permisi!" Ujar seorang pria, dia mirip dengan Sasuke hanya rambunya lebih panjang dan di kuncir di bagian bawahnya.

"Ah! Itachi!" Ujar guru yang tengah mengajar kami, Anko-sensei.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Anko lagi.

Pria yang tadi di panggil Itachi bergerak menjauhi kelas. Menuju lorong yang tak jauh dari kelas kami. Pembicaraannya aku tidak tau, tapi dari tanggapan yang Anko-sensei berikan. Tampaknya berita tidak enak yang di sampaikan oleh Itachi. Anko-sensei hanya mengangguk dan sesekali mimik wajahnya berubah-ubah. Ada apa sebenarnya.

Anko-sensei memang wali kelas dari Sasuke, apa mungkin ada berita huruk yang menimpanya? Tidak! Tidak! Jauhkan pikiranmu itu Naruto! Tapi jarang sekali Itachi mau sempat-sempat datang ke sini hanya untuk Sasuke? Ah mungkin Sasuke ada keperluan dengan Anko-sensei dan di wakilkan oleh Itachi.

* * *

_**'Mereka semua tetsadar, mereka tau apa takdir mereka! Dan mereka akan segera menggenapinya cepat, atau lambat!'**_

_**'Mereka tidak mungkin lengah! Apa lagi tidak sadar! Mereka sadar selenuhnya Masa depan dan Masa lalu mereka. Si penentu takdir itu sendiri sudah bangun! Mencari kawan dan lawan dari masa lalu.'**_

Rikudou Sennin, Bapa orang istimewa. Bapa keturunan Bintang. Sennin mempunyai tiga orang anak. Yang pertama, dialah Bapa keturunan Uchiha. Klan yang di penuhi kebencian akibat perlakuan Ayahnya yang merendahkannya. Yang kedua. Ayah keturunan Hyuuga. Dialah klan yang penuh pengertian, berkorban harga diri demi sang adik. Si bungsu. Yang terakhir. Uzumaki. Dialah klan yang di anugrahi kemampuan terhebat dari ketiganya. Di tambah lagi, stamina tak terbatas.

Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang memiliki keturunan laki-laki terbanyak dari ketiga klan Bintang. Hyuuga, adalah klan yang keturunan laki-laki dan perempuannya selalu berbanding terbalik si setiap angkatan. Uzumaki sendiri sudah hampir punah. Keturunan perempuanlah yang lebih dominan.

_**'Mari kita mulai!'**_

_**To**_  
_**Be**_  
_**Continued**_

Hah, fanfic kali ini mungkin agak sulit di mengerti dengan kalimat yang di beri ('). Kalimat yang di beri tanda (') itu di ucapkan oleh seseorang yang masih di rahasiakan. Dia adalah 'wasit' dari pertarungan ketiga klan bintang mendatang.

Suna memang ga bisa berfantasy. Cuma Suna menulis apa yang ada di pikiran Suna aja. Toh fic yang punya alur sama kaya gini itu jarang. Jadi ga masalah.

Pada chapter depan 'wasit' yang Suna bilang akan menampakkan dirinya. Jadi terus ikuti fi Suna yah...

_**Review please...**_


End file.
